Blind Liebe
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [UA, PruAus] Gilbert est prussien, Roderich est autrichien. Gilbert est soldat, Roderich est médecin. Gilbert se bat, Roderich soigne les blessures de la guerre. Ils ne se ressemblent pas, et pourtant, ils avaient tant de choses en commun. A commencer par leur passé...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter une nouvelle fic (nouvelle... j'ai eu l'idée en août lors d'un cours de yoga, comme quoi je suis toujours très concentrée sur ce que je fais. Mais je n'ai commencé à l'écrire qu'il y a quelques semaines.) qui est, cette fois, exclusivement **PruAus** ! Je sais que ce couple n'est pas apprécié par tout le monde, vous êtes prévenus, passez votre chemin si ça ne vous intéresse pas.

Officiellement, je poste cette fic parce que je vais probablement prendre un peu de retard dans Twelve's Quest et que je veux me faire pardonner. Officieusement, j'avais juste envie de recueillir quelques avis avant de la continuer (même si j'ai déjà écrit les trois chapitres suivants).

Disclaimer: Gilbert et Roderich appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le contexte est historique.

Contexte: 1864, guerre entre la Prusse et l'Autriche contre le Danemark, appelée Guerre des Duchés.

Rating: T. Comme d'habitude...

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Laissez-moi ;)

* * *

Blind Liebe

Chapitre I : Guerre

Mars 1864.

Gilbert rangea ses jumelles et se tourna vers ses hommes, un sourire satisfait inscrit sur son visage d'albâtre. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'excitation.

-Ils sont à environ deux cents mètres de nous. Faites gaffe, ils ont probablement minés le terrain. On y va.

Il fit de nouveau face à la plaine neutre qui s'étendait entre le territoire de la Prusse et celui du Danemark.

Membre de l'armée depuis cinq ans, Leuntant der Infanterie depuis un an, cette tentative d'invasion était l'occasion rêvée pour le Prussien albinos d'une fois de plus faire ses preuves.

Le Lieutenant et ses subordonnés se couchèrent au sol et se mirent à ramper. Objectif: parvenir au camp des Danois et faire le plus de dégâts possible, dans l'espoir de pouvoir annexer un morceau du Danemark au territoire du Royaume de Prusse avant le soir.

Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres.

Gilbert y allait doucement, prudemment. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de finir sa vie sur le front, explosé par une mine. Il avait trop d'ambition pour se soucier de la gloire que lui apporterait une mort sur le champ de bataille, tout ça.

Autour de lui, plusieurs hommes allaient plus vite et le dépassèrent.

Il tenta d'attirer leur attention afin de leur rappeler d'être prudent, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Il y eut d'abord une détonation. Puis un sursaut. Des flammes, de la douleur et du sang.

Gilbert ne se rendit pas compte que la mine qui venait d'exploser se trouvait si près de lui.

Il ne voyait plus rien.

Il avait mal, horriblement mal.

D'abord les brûlures, ensuite les innombrables piqûres des éclats de mine.

Gilbert se croyait déjà inconscient.

Mais il ne l'était pas.

Il sentait la douleur, il entendait les cris, les ordres… Et d'autres explosions. Les survivants en état continuaient leur progression.

Après tout, il mourait des soldats tous les jours, il n'y avait pas de temps à consacrer au deuil.

_Quels cons, ils ont pas retenu la leçon?_

Et puis ce fut le noir.

oOo

Il arrivait déjà des blessés.

Roderich venait d'être envoyé au front comme médecin, et il avait débarqué le matin même au camp… Et voilà qu'on dénombrait déjà des victimes supplémentaires des affrontements.

Le brun soupira.

_Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? C'est la guerre. Au travail, Roddy._

Il se donna une claque mentale pour avoir pensé ça.

Il ne voulait plus entendre ce surnom. Pourquoi s'en affubler de lui-même alors qu'il passait son temps, jadis, à réprimander celui qui l'appelait sans arrêt de la sorte?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Gilbert.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Alors qu'il avait fait de son mieux, au cours des six dernières années, pour l'oublier, se retrouver sur un champ de bataille avait eu l'effet exactement inverse.

Après tout, si Gilbert avait persévéré dans l'armée, il était probablement là, quelque part, sur le front… Tout comme lui. Avec plus de risques de se faire tuer.

Roderich chassa cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas songer à une telle catastrophe.

Il préférait, secrètement, penser qu'il aurait l'occasion de le revoir…

Pour lui dire quoi? Tu ne lui parles plus depuis six ans. C'est un imbécile égocentrique qui te prend pour un faible, tu n'as plus rien à faire avec lui. C'est terminé, tout ça.

Décidément, ça ne lui allait pas de penser à Gilbert Beilschmidt. Non seulement il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse, mais également du conflit intérieur: une partie de lui-même lui soufflait qu'il devait le haïr, l'autre qu'il devait passer au-dessus de leur différend.

Il ajusta sa blouse blanche –pour peu de temps encore– de médecin et se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche, où s'agitait un patient couvert de sang et de boue.

Deux infirmières tentaient avec peine de le maintenir contre le lit.

Roderich le jaugea rapidement des pieds à la tête.

Et s'attarda sur ce visage.

Sous la crasse, il devina une peau beaucoup plus claire que la normale, blanche. Assortie à la tignasse en bataille du soldat, qui ne devait pourtant pas être plus âgé que le médecin.

Soldat. Albinos.

_Gilbert…?_

C'était lui.

De tous les scénarios possibles que Roderich avait pu imaginer, celui-ci était le pire.

Gilbert, blessé, se retrouvait son patient.

Oh Gött. Non…

Mais un patient était un patient, et s'il s'agissait en plus de Gilbert, au diable son conflit intérieur, il devait le sauver.

-Leutnant Gilbert Beilschmidt. Explosion de mine, Docteur. l'informa une infirmière. Son état est assez critique, il a reçu de nombreux éclats.

-Une chance qu'il n'ait pas lui-même explosé… grinça Roderich entre ses dents, pour lui-même.

Le médecin administra un calmant au soldat qui s'agitait à cause de la douleur.

L'Autrichien ne supportait pas de voir Gilbert dans cet état… Le voir souffrir lui était insupportable.

Roderich commença alors son œuvre, ôtant éclat par éclat, recousant les plaies béantes avec un sang-froid exemplaire. Il était habitué au sang, maintenant…

Il découvrit avec effroi que les yeux du Lieutenant avaient été atteints.

Pour lui, la suite ne faisait pas un pli. Si l'albinos survivait, cela tiendrait du miracle.

Et il se battrait pour que, pour une fois, les miracles existent.

oOo

-Docteur, allez vous reposer, je vais vous relayer.

Roderich termina son bandage, quitta un instant son patient des yeux et déclara à l'infirmière:

-Je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de repos. Merci de votre attention.

Le ton était sans appel, la jeune femme n'eut pas le courage d'obliger son supérieur à prendre du repos. Il semblait prendre à cœur le cas du Lieutenant Beilschmidt, c'était étrange de la part de quelqu'un d'ordinaire si détaché.

Depuis plusieurs jours désormais, l'albinos oscillait entre sommeil et délire éveillé. Ses blessures plus superficielles avaient cicatrisé. Roderich, qui se chargeait personnellement de changer ses bandages et de surveiller ses meurtrissures plus sévères, avait de bons espoirs qu'il s'en sorte, finalement. Même s'il ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

La fièvre l'avait désormais quitté et il était plus calme, mais il n'avait pas encore repris parfaitement conscience.

Assis à côté du lit de camp sur lequel Gilbert était étendu, Roderich se répétait, inlassablement:

"Il va se réveiller. Il va se réveiller."

Heureusement que Roderich avait de la patience.

oOo

Gilbert ouvrit finalement les yeux, la respiration calme et la température redevenue parfaitement stable.

Mais il ne vit pas vraiment la différence.

C'était probablement la nuit, sans étoile. Et sans lumière, pour que les autres convalescents puissent se reposer.

Gilbert se redressa sur un coude, puis sur le deuxième. Son torse le faisait un peu souffrir, mais dans l'ensemble, il se sentait bien. Il s'appuya sur ses mains pour s'asseoir dans le lit.

-Bonjour, Lieutenant Beilschmidt. Docteur Edelstein, je me suis occupé de vos blessures.

Roderich lui tendit la main. Le patient l'ignora mais répondit:

-Enchanté. Et merci, je suppose. Dites, c'est qu'il fait noir, cette nuit, y a pas moyen de trouver une lampe, qu'on se voit discuter?

Roderich inspira profondément. Il redoutait ce moment.

-Lieutenant… Il est midi.

-… Qu… Quoi?

oOo

-Où va-t-on? demanda Gilbert d'un air sombre.

-Chez moi. répondit Roderich. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, il vous faut une rééducation personnalisée. Et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous avez été mis à pied.

-J'avais pas besoin de l'entendre pour le comprendre.

Gilbert avait été blessé. Pas seulement d'un point de vue physique.

Lui, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Leutnant der Infanterie, avait été blessé par l'ennemi.

Il avait perdu la vue.

Il était renvoyé de l'armée pour incapacité de combattre.

Il avait perdu sa vie.

Lui qui avait toujours été considéré par ses supérieurs –et par lui-même– comme une force de la nature et un être exceptionnel… Son ego en avait pris un sacré coup.

Roderich n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Il l'avait connu joyeux, casse-cou, rigolard, optimiste… Débordant de génialité, comme il disait.

Il était désormais diminué et replié sur lui-même, réduit à une ombre.

-Et c'est où, chez vous? demanda Gilbert avec à peine d'intérêt.

-Près de Vienne…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :D Je posterai probablement la suite la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Roderich et Gilbert sont des personnages d'Hetalia et appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note : Me voilà revenue d'Angleterre and God I want to go to London again 8D Le chapitre suivant de Twelve's Quest est en bonne voie mais il ne faut pas l'attendre avant la semaine prochaine... Et donc j'ai décidé de vous offrir le deuxième chapitre de Blind Liebe ^o^ Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier et devrait déjà vous donner une idée du style dans lequel j'écrirai la suite.

Special Thanks : Nyhne ! Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

Là-dessus, je vous laisse avec le chapitre deux. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous n'hésiterez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Chapitre II : Blessure

_Eté 1850._

Ils arrivèrent en vue du manoir, situé près de Vienne.

Gilbert se dévissa le cou pour l'apercevoir par la fenêtre du fiacre.

Le petit garçon n'en fut pas impressionné, il était d'une taille plus ou moins équivalente à celui de son père.

Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à l'étranger, qui plus était pour accompagner son père en mission diplomatique. Gilbert était à la fois surexcité et anxieux, il ne voulait surtout pas faire de bêtise. Sauf que faire des bêtises, c'était presque sa spécialité, même s'il ne le faisait pas toujours exprès.

Il savait que ce séjour en Autriche était important pour son père, alors il s'appliquerait pour être sage…

Il attendit que le cochet vienne ouvrir la portière, ensuite il descendit de la voiture, suivi de son père.

Des domestiques en impeccable livrée noire sortirent aussitôt du bâtiment imposant et se chargèrent des bagages de leurs hôtes.

A leur suite, un homme droit et fier les accueillit.

Lui n'était pas un domestique, c'était certain. Ses vêtements étaient de bonne qualité, élégants quoique simples. Il portait une lavallière blanche sur une chemise assortie, un gilet bleu nuit et un pantalon de la même teinte. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, ses yeux, bleus. Son visage, bien qu'il souriait au père de Gilbert, témoignait d'une certaine sévérité.

-Bienvenue en Autriche, Herr Beilschmidt.

-Merci de nous accueillir. Comme annoncé, voici mon fils, Gilbert.

Le petit garçon s'inclina légèrement tout en présentant un grand sourire au brun. Celui-ci le lui rendit, presque attendri par la bouille de l'enfant.

-Je vous présenterai Roderich lors du déjeuner. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Gilbert s'exécuta, en même temps que son père.

Le jeune Prussien ne cessait de regarder à droite, à gauche, à mesure qu'ils progressaient à l'intérieur du manoir.

Les murs des couloirs étaient décorés de magnifiques tableaux, de portraits de membres de la famille.

Ils croisaient des domestiques, de jeunes et jolies femmes de chambres ou cuisinières qui regardaient l'enfant avec un sourire attendri.

A vrai dire, Gilbert n'écoutait pas vraiment la visite guidée, de sorte que, seul, il serait incapable de se repérer dans le manoir.

Ils passèrent en face d'une double porte, peinte en blanc et rehaussée de moulures dorées. Elle était entrouverte et Gilbert pouvait distinctement entendre des notes de musique.

Du piano.

Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en musique, car après avoir laissé Gilbert s'essayer au violon une fois, ses parents avaient décrété d'un commun accord de ne plus l'autoriser à poser les mains sur un instrument. Et de toute façon, son père avait décidé que Gilbert devait privilégier les activités physiques en prévision de la carrière qu'il avait choisie pour son fils. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le garçon, car bien qu'il était loin d'être bête, il avait plus de mal à se concentrer des heures durant pour exercer son histoire, sa géographie, sa littérature ou ses mathématiques.

Toujours était-il que le morceau de piano lui était totalement inconnu, mais qu'il appréciait. La mélodie le transportait.

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, découvrant une salle de musique parquée, éclairée par de larges fenêtres donnant sur un magnifique jardin verdoyant. Il y avait de tout: harpes, violons, instruments à cordes et à vent.

Et au milieu de la salle trônait le piano.

Le pianiste était assis sur un fauteuil de bois ciré surmonté d'un coussin de velours vert foncé.

Il jouait merveilleusement bien, Gilbert pouvait s'en rendre compte malgré son manque de connaissance en la matière. Ses doigts couraient d'un bout à l'autre du clavier et en martelaient les touches, tantôt brusquement, tantôt délicatement, presque amoureusement.

Le pianiste tournait le dos à la porte, Gilbert ne pouvait le voir que de dos. Il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon et un gilet noirs. Son cou était souligné d'un fin ruban rouge lâchement noué. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, courts, et une mèche de devant rebiquait étrangement vers le haut. Il portait des lunettes, mais l'intrus ne pouvait voir ses yeux.

Gilbert y regarda à deux fois, surpris. Ou le pianiste était ridiculement petit, ou bien il avait son âge…

Il cessa de se poser la moindre question et profita seulement de la musique.

Le morceau s'acheva en douceur et Gilbert prit sur lui pour ne pas applaudir alors que mouraient les dernières notes.

Il continua à fixer le musicien, et finalement, le brun se sentit observé –à juste titre.

Il tourna la tête et Gilbert entrevit un petit grain de beauté près des lèvres du brun. Il fut aussitôt captivé par ses yeux.

Derrière ses fines lunettes brillaient deux gemmes améthyste, qui regardaient l'individu près de la porte, perplexe. L'un des fins sourcils du garçon se haussa sous la surprise.

Les yeux du musicien observèrent Gilbert de la tête aux pieds, furtivement, puis fixèrent son visage.

Ses yeux rouges.

Sa peau diaphane et pâle.

Ses cheveux blancs.

L'Autrichien écarquilla les yeux et s'en alla au petit trot par une autre porte, située à l'autre bout de la pièce et donnant sur un salon, en poussant un petit cri effrayé.

Gilbert aurait dû avoir l'habitude. Le pianiste n'était pas le premier, et certainement pas le dernier, a avoir eu peur de lui, à cause de son aspect quelque peu singulier.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir blessé lorsque quelqu'un réagissait de la sorte devant lui.

Et puis, il se sentait un peu –un tout petit peu– coupable…

_Bravo, Gil._

Faire fuir et effrayer le fils de son hôte. Ca, c'était fait.

oOo

Gilbert n'eut pas vraiment de difficulté à retrouver son père et leur hôte. A vrai dire, ils avaient vite remarqué l'absence de Gilbert et étaient revenus sur leurs pas… Pour trouver le petit albinos près de la salle de musique, visiblement contrarié.

Autant dire que le père de Gilbert n'était plus d'excellente humeur à l'égard de son fils, même s'il essayait de faire bonne figure devant son homologue. Lorsque ce dernier eut tourné la tête pour reprendre la visite, toutefois, il lança un regard d'avertissement à Gilbert, qui baissa les yeux.

Il avait encore gaffé…

Mais l'Autrichien ne parut pas s'en contrarier, au contraire. Il surveillait Gilbert du coin de l'œil avec un sourire affable. Le Prussien se dit qu'il devait aimer les enfants, malgré son air un peu austère.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour des salles de réception, des salons, des salles à manger et des salles de jeux, Gilbert fut conduit au deuxième étage par une jeune femme de chambre blonde, qui l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il découvrit une pièce de taille moyenne, peinte de blanc, avec fenêtres ouvrant sur le jardin et même un balcon pour profiter du soleil généreux de l'été et de la superbe vue qu'offraient les espaces verts, en bas.

Ses valises avaient déjà été montées et les domestiques avaient pris la liberté de ranger ses affaires dans la large penderie de bois travaillé qui trônait dans un coin. Dans un autre, c'était une bibliothèque qui était mise à sa disposition, remplie de livres traitant de sujets divers devant lesquels Gilbert fit la grimace.

Enfin, le lit se trouvait contre le mur faisant face aux fenêtres, au milieu de la pièce. De bois, il comportait des baldaquins de velours rouge. Les draps blancs et les oreillers moelleux étaient avenants, mais Gilbert se devait de résister à leur appel, tout fatigué qu'il était à cause du voyage.

Il avait en effet reçu la consigne de se changer et de se rafraîchir dans la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre et de se trouver à midi pile dans la salle à manger.

Sauf qu'il ignorait complètement où elle se trouvait, mais c'était un détail…

Il ôta sa chemise blanche et s'aspergea le visage et le torse d'eau.

Il choisit ensuite l'un de ses gilets préférés, celui en taffetas bordeaux, qu'il accompagna d'un pantalon noir.

Il brossa distraitement sa tignasse argentée, ayant depuis bien longtemps renoncé à la dompter un jour.

Il s'adressa un sourire dans le miroir et puis quitta la salle d'eau, puis sa chambre, se retrouvant dans le couloir.

Il avait plus ou moins mémorisé le chemin pour retourner dans le hall depuis ses quartiers, mais après…

Il demanda à l'un des majordomes, qui le guida jusqu'à ladite salle, puis qui s'inclina avant de disparaître.

Ouverte sur le jardin, la salle était lumineuse et aérée. Un imposant lustre de cristal étincelait à la lumière du soleil.

Les murs, peints de rouge, étaient ornés de deux grands tableaux des actuels chefs de famille, qui se faisaient face sur leur mur respectif.

La longue table de bois ciré était couverte d'argenterie, de douces serviettes et de verres de cristal fin, attendant d'être remplis.

Près de la fenêtre ouverte, Gilbert vit son père et leur hôte discuter en contemplant les jardins, un verre de vin blanc en main.

Il ne savait trop quoi faire. Les rejoindre? Attendre patiemment qu'on l'y invite?

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser davantage de questions. Un doigt tapota son épaule, timidement, par derrière.

Il se retourna instinctivement et fit face à un enfant d'à peu près sa taille, arborant des lunettes et un grain de beauté près de la bouche. Mais surtout, de magnifiques yeux d'une saisissante couleur violette.

Le brun rougissait légèrement.

-Je… commença-t-il. Je suis désolé de ma réaction de tout à l'heure. C'est que… Je ne pensais pas être écouté, et je ne savais pas que vous étiez arrivés… Je… Veuillez m'excuser. Repartons sur de bonnes bases.

Gilbert décida d'accepter ce prétexte à la fuite du jeune pianiste, plutôt que de se dire qu'une fois de plus, son albinisme avait effrayé quelqu'un.

Il eut un sourire en coin –son interlocuteur était adorablement gêné– et dit joyeusement:

-Il n'y a pas de mal! Soyons amis! Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Il tendit la main au plus petit, qui hésita, puis la saisit timidement en ajoutant avec un sourire:

-Roderich Edelstein. Enchanté!

oOo

Mars 1864.

Roderich sortit de la voiture, contourna les chevaux et ouvrit la porte à Gilbert en lui présentant son bras pour qu'il s'y appuie.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Prenez mon bras.

Il esquissa un geste pour attraper la main de l'albinos, mais celui-ci en balaya les environs pour écarter Roderich.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. répliqua Gilbert. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, Docteur.

Toutes ses attentions dont on le couvrait l'étouffaient.

Il ne supportait pas de dépendre de quelqu'un, lui qui chérissait sa liberté.

D'autant qu'il savait que cela s'apparentait plus à de la pitié qu'à de la réelle inquiétude. Il percevait cette pitié dans les paroles, dans les actions du Docteur Edelstein. Ou bien c'était seulement de la froide conscience médicale.

Et ça le blessait profondément, dans les deux cas.

Gilbert avait eu l'habitude qu'on l'admire, depuis presque toujours. Il n'avouait que rarement ses faiblesses, il était quelqu'un de fier de nature, et conscient de ses capacités. Se retrouver ainsi diminué lui était insupportable.

Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'Edelstein pour sortir d'un bête fiacre.

… Mais il se serait royalement vautré par terre en descendant de la diligence si le médecin n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité et s'il ne s'était pas préparé en conséquence à le recevoir.

Il le rattrapa et ne le lâcha plus. Il saisit sa main et le guida jusqu'à l'escalier de pierre menant à l'intérieur.

-Attention, il y a dix marches devant vous.

Gilbert répondit par un grognement et tâta le terrain du pied.

Il monta prudemment –cette lenteur avec laquelle il effectuait désormais toutes ses actions le mettait aussi hors de lui.

Dans le hall, Roderich prit l'escalier de gauche, non sans avoir prévenu Gilbert.

Il monta deux étages, et enfin, ouvrit une porte. Il entra dans la pièce, suivit de Gilbert et des domestiques qui apportaient les bagages du Lieutenant.

-Voici votre chambre. annonça-t-il à l'albinos.

-C'est charmant, dirait-on. grinça Gilbert.

Roderich décida d'ignorer ce trait de cynisme et lui enleva son manteau, qu'il alla accrocher au porte manteau installé près de la porte.

-Que diriez-vous d'aller dans le jardin avant le déjeuner? Il fait beau mais le soleil ne tape pas trop, vous ne risqueriez rien.

-A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. rétorqua Gilbert.

-… Ah. Fort bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse prendre connaissance de vos quartiers. Je viens vous chercher dans une heure pour le repas.

Sur cette phrase lancée plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Roderich quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, située elle au premier étage.

Mais une voix l'arrêta momentanément dans ses projets.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé crever?

C'était la question qui taraudait Gilbert depuis qu'il avait appris sa cécité.

Roderich revint sur ses pas.

-Parce que, répondit-il, sauver une vie devient trop rare sur un champ de bataille que pour en laisser une partir.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, se ravisa, s'éloigna à nouveau de quelques pas, puis se décida finalement:

-Et parce que je ne t'… Parce que jamais je ne vous aurais laissé mourir, Gilbert.

Il sortit définitivement de la pièce avec un soupir.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il cohabitait plus ou moins avec Gilbert, d'abord au camp lors de sa convalescence, puis lors du trajet jusqu'à Vienne.

Les échanges n'avaient pas été très fructueux.

Gilbert broyait du noir et ruminait sa situation, ce que Roderich pouvait comprendre, bien sûr. Le soldat n'était donc pas très enclin à la discussion et rembarrait le médecin presque à chaque fois qu'il proposait quelque chose ou engageait la conversation sur des sujets anodins.

Quant à Roderich, il avait décidé de ne pas se donner à connaître. Après tout, il lui avait dit son nom, et Gilbert n'avait même pas tiqué.

Peut-être que l'albinos l'avait oublié… Ce qui était peu probable, ou du moins le brun l'espérait. Après toutes ces années…

Mais Roderich voulait que Gilbert se rende compte par lui-même de l'identité de son médecin.

Question d'orgueil…

oOo

Le médecin parti, Gilbert se retrouva seul.

Seul.

Dans une pièce dont il n'était même pas capable d'évaluer la grandeur ou l'ameublement.

Dans une maison qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Loin de chez lui.

Gilbert goûta au silence.

Ca faisait longtemps. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé au calme remontait à plusieurs mois, avant d'être envoyé au front.

Il fit quelques pas de côté, tentant d'atteindre un mur pour le longer et visiter à sa façon.

Le silence et l'obscurité.

Tout ce dont il avait peur.

Il avait peur du silence, il le détestait. Jadis, il peinait d'ailleurs à se taire.

Et l'obscurité. Petit, il avait besoin d'une lanterne à côté de lui, la nuit. Et plus âgé, il dormait très mal s'il n'avait pas allumé une bougie à son chevet. Maintenant, plus aucune lumière ne pouvait éclairer ses nuits sans fin.

Et puis il y avait la solitude.

La solitude qu'il croyait avoir définitivement vaincu grâce à son ego et à la sociabilité naturelle qu'il possédait.

Mais cette fois, c'était son ego qui le poussait à s'isoler, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Avant le départ du médecin en effet, il avait cru que quoi qu'il puisse dire, l'Autrichien ne l'abandonnerait pas, à cause de sa conscience médicale. Mais Gilbert s'était trompé. Son hôte était un humain comme les autres, capable de se vexer et d'envoyer quelqu'un au diable.

Gilbert atteignit un meuble qu'il identifia comme un fauteuil et s'assit dedans.

Il avait à la fois besoin et horreur d'être seul.

Une bouffée de panique s'empara de lui.

Il était plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité, et il devait y faire face seul.

Et réaliser que lui, Gilbert le Grand, avait peur, s'en était trop pour lui.

Et puis il se posa une question.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, dans cet état?_

Il s'inquiétait de son avenir, à présent. Avenir qui s'annonçait difficile.

C'était décidément trop pour lui.

Il rejeta la tête dans son fauteuil, qui lui était étrangement familier.

Il posa sa main sur ses yeux meurtris et aveugles, pour que, si jamais quelqu'un le regardait, il ne puisse voir les larmes salées qui coulaient quand même le long de ses joues.

* * *

Juste une petite info sans réellement d'intérêt : la description du jeu de Roderich au piano, c'est vraiment mon ressenti quand j'écoute et je regarde mon meilleur ami jouer. Je n'y connais pas grand chose en musique, mais j'admire tous les musiciens.

Si vous avez aimé ou quelque chose à me dire, laissez une review :D

A bientôt ~


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir~

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour... Les Belgian Red Devils ont gagné leur premier match en coupe du monde, j'ai réussi mon examen d'Anglais et... Ah, oui, je reprends du service sur le site après presque un mois de désertion.

A ce sujet, je suis désolééée. Sincèrement. Je suis consciente que je vous avais promis le chapitre 11 de Twelve's Quest pour la semaine passée via Twitter (je remercie au passage LnOtter pour son soutien ^^) mais bon, examens obligent, faut que j'étudie quand même un peu, et poster un chapitre me prend un temps précieux parce que je dois transférer d'ordinateur, et bref. Pour couronner le tout, une fête locale a monopolisé mon week-end, donc bha... Voila ^^' Mes plus plates excuses, encore une fois.

J'ai donc décidé de vous offrir le troisième chapitre de Blind Liebe, parce qu'il était prêt. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuerez à me soutenir, ainsi que cette fic :)

Je vous donne rendez-vous du week-end ou la semaine prochaine pour vous payer ma dette !

Bonne lecture _and enjoy_~

* * *

Chapitre III : Difficulté

_Décembre 1850._

-Gil? appela une petite voix encore toute ensommeillée.

Le jeune garçon essaya d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux et constata que le lit de son grand frère était vide –et défait, évidemment.

Contrarié, Ludwig tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

Il était à peine huit heures du matin, il faisait encore relativement noir dehors, et dans les couloirs de la maison, le blond ne voyait pas grand chose, d'autant qu'il était encore à moitié endormi.

Il déambula au premier étage, cherchant silencieusement son grand frère.

C'était d'ailleurs très étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé dans sa chambre. Le dimanche, d'ordinaire, l'albinos avait énormément de mal à quitter son lit.

Finalement, Ludwig s'assit sur une banquette près d'une fenêtre en face de la porte de son frère et attendit. Il finirait bien par se manifester…

Il avait été réveillé par sa gouvernante, qui l'avait rafraîchi et habillé à la hâte sans explication et sans même attendre qu'il ait définitivement quitté les bras de Morphée.

Sauf qu'un dimanche d'hiver, si tôt dans la matinée, Ludwig n'avait rien à faire. Et toute la maisonnée semblait s'affairer pour il ne savait quelle raison, et personne n'avait de temps à lui consacrer. Lui qui aimait le calme, il se retrouvait dans une maison pleine d'animation. Sans raison connue.

Il voulait donc demander à Gilbert ce qu'il se passait –et accessoirement s'il pouvait lui tenir compagnie, lui qui était seul dans un foyer devenu fou.

Parce qu'il était génial, Gilbert. Malgré son jeune âge, il était très proche de leur père et savait toujours tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le programme de la famille. Et puis, même s'il jouait parfois les durs, il était gentil et généreux, et il adorait son petit frère.

-Lulu?

Le susdit Ludwig releva la tête et posa enfin les yeux sur celui qu'il cherchait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul?

-Je te cherchais… Où étais-tu?

L'aîné eut un sourire et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-A mon poste d'observation.

La perplexité se peignit sur le visage du cadet.

-Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de m'habiller. Une chemise de nuit n'est pas très présentable, hein, Lulu?

Il entra dans sa chambre sans attendre la réponse et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, ayant revêtu de plus beaux atours: une chemise crème sous un élégant gilet de soie et un nœud à fines lignes rouge foncé, le tout sur un pantalon de la même couleur rubis. Assorti à ses yeux.

La grande classe.

-Tu vas pas rester là tout seul, quand même. Suis-moi.

Gilbert tendit la main à son petit frère, qui s'en saisit et se releva. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à une autre fenêtre, depuis laquelle on pouvait voir la grille indiquant l'entrée du domaine et le jardin de devant, recouvert d'un manteau blanc.

Gilbert ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda au bord, fixant l'entrée du domaine tandis que Ludwig s'émerveillait des flocons qui tombaient si près de lui.

-Gil… Qu'est-ce que tu attends? osa-t-il demander d'une petite voix.

Le visage de l'aîné s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Neuf heures, Lulu. Ils arrivent à neuf heures.

-Qui ça? Qui arrive à neuf heures?

-Les Edelstein, Lulu. Ils viennent enfin nous voir.

oOo

Dieu savait si Gilbert avait attendu de le revoir.

Roderich.

L'Autrichien le fascinait. Il avait son âge, mais il était si délicat, si doué et si sage! Tout son contraire. Et pourtant il l'aimait déjà beaucoup, même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé lors de son séjour à Vienne.

Gilbert désirait plus que tout l'entendre jouer à nouveau. Il avait hâte d'aborder le sujet de la musique avec son invité.

Mais ça ne se passait pas vraiment comme prévu.

Son père avait décidé de laisser Gilbert accueillir Roderich lui-même. A l'arrivée du couple Edelstein et de leur fils, l'albinos avait fait visiter le manoir à l'Autrichien.

Les échanges avaient été brefs.

Et en attendant le petit déjeuner, à dix heures, Herr Beilschmidt avait suggéré de mettre le petit salon à leur disposition.

Autrement dit, depuis dix minutes, Roderich regardait autour de lui, fuyant le regard de l'albinos sous prétexte d'analyser les moulures des murs ou du plafond, ou d'admirer les tableaux, voire le parquet, tandis que Gilbert réfléchissait à un sujet de conversation et à la manière de l'introduire.

-Le voyage s'est bien passé? demanda Gilbert.

Au même moment, Roderich annonça:

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, gênés.

Roderich tendit finalement les bras vers Gilbert, lui présentant un objet enrobé de papier kraft.

Gilbert s'en saisit, intrigué, en disant:

-Merci, mais… Je veux dire, il ne fallait pas…

-Mais si, c'est la moindre des choses!

L'albinos se souvint vaguement d'un présent choisi par son père à destination du garçon autrichien, quelques temps avant leur départ pour l'Autriche.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit sans surprise une livre, d'épaisseur moyenne mais qui effraya un peu Gilbert.

-…C'est un roman de capes et d'épées. Je… J'ai pensé, mais c'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part, que cela vous plairait, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sincèrement désolé. Peut-être n'aimez-vous pas la lecture? Veuillez m'excuser, je n'en savais rien, et je…

Il parlait rapidement et le Prussien avait du mal à le suivre.

-Roderich… le coupa-t-il. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je t'assure. Merci beaucoup.

-Mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire…

-Bien sûr que si! le rassura sincèrement Gilbert. J'aime beaucoup ces romans. C'est juste que… C'est difficile de lire. Ca m'épuise. Tu veux bien me le lire?

Roderich parut étonné mais sourit finalement et dit:

-Cet après-midi, pourquoi pas…

-Parfait! se réjouit Gilbert. Oh, et, au fait… Roderich?

-Oui?

-Tu veux bien me tutoyer?

oOo

Mars 1864.

Quelques jours après leur arrivée au manoir, Gilbert et Roderich dînaient dans la salle à manger.

Roderich surveillait du coin de l'œil l'ancien soldat qui essayait de manger seul. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, s'il voulait éviter de perdre la moitié de sa nourriture en cours de route ou de s'en mettre partout.

-Vous faites des progrès. constata le médecin après que Gilbert eut avalé une bouchée sans problème à déplorer.

-… C'est grâce à vous. Peu auraient la patience de guider une fourchette. Et moi le premier.

-Vous avez beaucoup de volonté, ça aide énormément votre rééducation.

-J'veux pas être dépendant. De personne.

Son ton était résolu et Roderich eut un pincement au cœur. Lui aurait été prêt à passer sa vie à le guider, à être ses yeux.

Mais Gilbert ne voulait de l'aide de personne, pas même de la sienne. Ou du moins, il s'en débarrasserait dès qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. Dès que son caractère indépendant aurait repris le dessus sur sa raison.

Le repas se poursuivit dans le silence presque total. On emporta les assiettes vides, et Roderich se leva pour raccompagner Gilbert dans sa chambre.

-Docteur…

La voix de Gilbert se résumait presque à un murmure.

-Oui?

-Je… Voudrais… Veuillez m'excuser si mon comportement vous offense. Quelle question, bien sûr qu'il vous offense, je peux être tellement odieux. Comprenez que… C'est très dur pour moi… Mais je vais faire un effort. Vous êtes tellement attentionné envers moi… Sans vous, je serais mort, et pourtant je ne vous témoigne aucune reconnaissance. Je vous demande pardon. Si vous le voulez bien, repartons sur de bonnes bases.

Roderich eut un sourire à cette dernière phrase, qu'il se rappelait avoir employé quelques années plus tôt.

Et au-delà de ça… Des excuses, des remerciements sous-entendus… Et Gilbert s'était ouvert à lui.

Il se retint de sauter de joie –ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il se contenta de sourire presque bêtement.

-Je suis ravi de ce progrès-ci également… marmonna Roderich. J'accepte vos excuses bien volontiers, mais sachez que je comprends parfaitement votre réaction. N'en parlons plus et, comme vous dites, repartons sur de bonnes bases. Tenez, il fait beau, aujourd'hui. Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre l'air? D'aller lire dans le jardin?

-Lire? Vous êtes tombés sur la tête, Doc.

-Ma tête se porte à merveille. Je vais vous apprendre le braille.

-Oh. fit Gilbert, sans enthousiasme.

L'albinos réfléchit un moment, pesant le pour et le contre, une moue dubitative s'inscrivant sur son visage pâle.

Il soupira finalement:

-C'est dur de lire… Mais j'ai pas le choix et rien d'autre à faire, alors…

oOo

Gilbert sentait le vent frais de mars sur son visage. Il respirait l'odeur des fleurs, des arbres, de la nature environnante.

Ca faisait un bien fou.

Il se sentait… Comme avant.

Il avait beau être aveugle et en compagnie d'un presque inconnu… Il se sentait en terrain familier, en sécurité.

Et assis là, à l'ombre d'un magnolia qu'il imaginait presque en fleurs, à une petite table de fer forgé, il avait l'impression de simplement fermer les yeux. Pas d'être aveugle. Juste comme endormi. Et qu'il pourrait se réveiller n'importe quand et voir apparaître le décor autour de lui, redécouvrir le monde, découvrir le jardin, et le médecin.

Ce médecin.

Il avait d'abord eu envie de le buter pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et mis dans un état qu'il avait jugé si pitoyable.

Puis il l'avait emmené chez lui, dans ce manoir.

Il l'avait laissé seul, la nuit, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis son départ pour le front.

Il l'avait laissé seul, la nuit, et lui avait permis de réfléchir. D'abord de paniquer. Puis de désespérer. Puis, au moment où Gilbert en arrivait à la conclusion que sa vie était fichue de toute façon, le médecin arrivait, au petit matin, et lui décrivait le temps du jour, le tenait au courant de la situation sur le front. Lui apprenait à vivre à nouveau. L'acceptait comme il était désormais.

A présent, l'Autrichien l'intriguait et le fascinait plus qu'il ne lui inspirait des envies de meurtre.

Avec lui, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il se sentait comme en présence d'un vieil ami. Il aurait pu l'écouter parler pendant des heures, que ce soit de l'origine des légumes du dîner de ce soir, ou des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Il avait une façon de parler qui apaisait Gilbert et le rendait quelque peu nostalgique.

Ca l'ennuyait de ne pas pouvoir le voir. Il aurait aimé connaître cet homme autrement qu'en l'imaginant. Il n'arrivait pas à se le représenter.

Instinctivement, il l'imaginait brun, avec le teint à peine plus foncé que lui et de magnifiques yeux améthyste. Puis il chassait cette pensée. La personne qui correspondait à cette description ne voulait probablement plus jamais le voir, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il associait le médecin à cette personne si chère. Enfin si, il y avait bien une explication, mais il ne devait s'agir que d'un trouble passager. Un attachement affectif pour la personne à qui il devait la vie, rien de sérieux. Jamais plus rien ne serait sérieux après…

Gilbert hocha imperceptiblement la tête, chassant ces pensées. Ca ne pouvait pas être pareil. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui.

Non, le médecin –c'était quoi son nom, déjà? Gilbert avait autre chose en tête lorsqu'il s'était présenté, et il craignait de le vexer en lui demandant– devait être bien bâti. Après tout, il avait réussi à le rattraper alors que Gilbert tombait de la diligence. Oui, il était probablement un de ces gars bien baraqués, comme Ludwig, son petit frère jadis si frêle qui était devenu une montagne de muscles tout en conservant un corps svelte.

Bon. Maintenant, il fallait passer l'étape de l'apprentissage de la lecture.

Gilbert se sentait retomber en enfance.

oOo

-Qu'est-ce que vous sentez? demanda Roderich alors que Gilbert passait son index sur une page depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il lui avait patiemment expliqué chaque symbole, et maintenant il essayait de passer à la pratique.

Mais comme Gilbert n'était décidément pas fait pour rester concentré, son attention s'était vite tournée vers autre chose…

-Heu… Des points?

Roderich se frappa le front de sa main.

-C'est… Un bon début… soupira-t-il.

Il inspira profondément.

Ne pas perdre patience. C'était normal, il fallait le temps que Gilbert mémorise les signes et apprenne à les décrypter…

-Reprenons encore une fois. Vous devez développer vos autres sens pour pallier à votre vue. Appliquez-vous. Utilisez votre toucher…

La main de Gilbert quitta le livre et s'aventura plus haut dans le vide, jusqu'à rencontrer un visage frais et doux.

-Comme ça?

Il tâtonna et trouva la joue de Roderich, qu'il caressa presque tendrement, pendant une fraction de seconde.

Il ne remarqua évidemment pas que l'Autrichien avait fermé les yeux à ce contact, pour le savourer.

Car il lui avait manqué… Tellement manqué.

-Oui… murmura Roderich. Comme ça.

-Oh, vous portez des lunettes, Doc? Encore un médecin binoclard, c'est fréquent, ma parole.

Il avait marmonné la dernière phrase comme pour lui-même et Roderich n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

L'albinos eut un petit rire.

-Pardon? demanda Roderich.

-Non, rien. Dites, vous voulez pas plutôt me le lire?

Le médecin essaya de se concentrer à nouveau, en dépit de l'espoir qui naissait en lui. Ce contact et cette référence à un médecin à lunettes. Etait-il possible que ce soit de lui, Roderich, dont Gilbert parlait? Il pensait donc à lui… Malgré six ans de séparation. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas oublié. Il y avait peut-être une chance qu'il le reconnaisse finalement. Il y avait peut-être une chance qu'il l'aime encore…

Roderich faillit se donner une claque.

Il s'était juré de ne plus rien espérer, et le voilà qui recommençait.

Il répondit finalement à son patient:

-Non, je ne vous le lirai pas. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous lire des histoires. Allez, reprenons.

-… Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Doc.

-Je sais. répliqua Roderich du tac au tac. On me le dit souvent.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Que ce soit pour me dire que Lulu est trop mignon, que Gil est awesome ou que Roddy est... Heu... Ce que vous voulez...

Bref, soutenez-moi pour mes examens et soutenez Blind Liebe! Et Twelve's Quest!

J'en profite pour vous annoncer que je posterai deux fics le 1er juillet, pour mon premier anniversaire sur le site. Il s'agira d'un retour aux sources, mais je vous laisse deviner ^^

Bonne semaine à tous et toutes, à la prochaine ~


End file.
